My Guardian Angel
by WeFallAsAngels
Summary: Kagero is protecting Corrin for the sake of the army. After all, if the leader falls, so does the cause... But what if she starts to fall for the one she is protecting? Will she let her feelings get in the way of her duty? Or is she going to bottle up her feelings and lock away her heart from the world? A little sappy, love dove story :3


**Okay. I am really gonna make this a thing. Corrin x Kagero. At the time I wrote this, there is seriously only ONE fanfic for Kagero. It's pretty fluffy but all I gotta say is that it is well written and you guys should check it out. Anyway if you read the third chapter for To Love A Cherry Blossom (shameless self-promotion! Yay!), then you would see that this was the little side project I was talking about. I hope you guys will enjoy this one!**

 **Onward, fanbase! (Oh and this story is in the Revelation route. Not like it matters anyway...)**

"I'm sorry Corrin, but I simply cannot trust someone who was raised in enemy territory and brought to their homeland unexpectedly, the queen of Hoshido murdered days afterward and then you refuse to choose a side in this war." Saizo says with his arms crossed, looking at Corrin. Corrin looks around nervously and looks back at Saizo, actually slightly frightened. "Yet you are fighting for my cause, Saizo." Saizo glares at Corrin. If he wasn't wearing the mask, Corrin would be able to see Saizo's expressionless face completely. Saizo examines the lord from head to toe before speaking again. "Point taken. Though I will be watching you, day and night, without any rest." Corrin blinks a few times and raises his hand. "Okay question. Even when-" Saizo takes a quick step forward, getting extremely close to Corrin's face. He looked at Corrin with anger and determination. "Especially then."

Saizo quickly disappears and Corrin sighs in relief, sitting down under a tree. "Ninja's are so cool..." A leaf falls gently onto his head and he wipes it off. _Wait a minute... It's the middle of the summer. Leaves shouldn't be falling now._ He slowly looks up to see Kagero looking down at him as she sat in the tree. They both starred at each other in a moment of silence. Corrin cleared his throat, breaking the ice first. "Uhm... Kagero..?" Kagero tilts her head curiously at the young lord. "Yes, Lord Corrin?" The two stared at each other for a moment longer and Corrin looked away, looking off yonder to the small activity in the fort. "Nothing, nothing..." Kagero silently dropped to Corrin's side and sits next to him. They both sit in awkward silence for a moment.

"Is something bothering you, Lord Corrin?" She looks over at him in curiosity, her bangs covering nearly half of her face. She hugs her knees close to her chest and leans back against the tree. Corrin shakes his gently shakes his head and looks over at the ninja. "No, not really. Just wondering why you were up in the tree, that's all." Kagero tilts her head to the side, her long bangs moving to the side and revealing her hidden eye. "Why I was only trying to protect you, my Lord Corrin." Corrin looks confused at her. "Protect me..? Aren't you Ryoma's retainer, not mine?" Kagero nods, resting her cheek on her knee's. "I found that you're important to this army's morale and losing you means losing the war. Plus the thing between you and Saizo kinda got my attention..." Kagero softly smiles at the lord. Corrin sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. "Yeah yeah..." He looks into her eyes and examines them for a moment. "So... You're gonna be protecting me from now?" Kagero nods and sits straight, showing she is ready for duty. "Even when I am... Doing my business..?" The both of them blush, though Kagero blushed the brightest. She tried speaking and only tripped over her words. She took a moment to pause and recollect herself. After taking a deep breath, she looks away shyly. "I'll protect you day and night, except when you need the privacy..."

Kagero gets up and stretches. "Now if you excuse me, I have other businesses to attend to." And in a blink of an eye, Kagero vanished. Corrin looked around for curvy, brunette ninja but found no trace that lead to where she went. He smile and hugs his knees to his chest, just as Kagero was earlier. "Ninja's are so cool..."

 **Okay this was WAY PAST OVERDUE. I started typing this up around early April and now it's like... Mid-to-late May. Well Damn XD Anyway I'm hoping you guys like this one. This is one of my favorite pairings for the avatar in Fates (the others being Flora, Camilla, Reina, and the female avatar with Xander... Don't judge...). I'll probably update the other story I'm working if work doesn't get in the way too much. Just like I said in the other one, I might do some little one shots for the pairings that I like in Fates. Not sure yet... What do you guys think? Should I make a collection of one-shots for both Awakening and Fates? Let me know in the comments and/or pm me about it!**


End file.
